Talking with Dad
by Conejo-sama
Summary: Takes place during "The Princess and the Fraud." Virgil has an awkward talk with Naveen. Full summary inside


**Hey! The Princess and the Fraud isn't over yet! If anyone's read the first story, they should know that in the end, Virgil was able to stay with Evangeline and her family. I wanted to write a funny ONE-SHOT about the conversation Virgil has with Naveen before he permitted him to live with them in the apartment. So this is like an in-between-quel of "The Princess and the Fraud."**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Princess and the Fraud:<br>****Talking with Dad**

Evangeline observed her father as he read his newspaper in the kitchen. She watched carefully as he took a sip of his coffee without removing his eyes from the article he was currently glued on.

No one else was in sight: Louis was by the pier practicing on Giselle, his trumpet; Bruce had just fallen asleep in on her bed, being the nocturnal mammal he was (her parents still didn't know about him, so he stayed hidden in her room); Mimi was who-knows-where (she always came and went on her own); her mother was out with Ray Ray and Virgil, and the two were helping her boyfriend pick out a new wardrobe. The only problem was he had nowhere to put it.

Her mother gave her this chance to ask her father if Virgil could stay in their apartment. She remembered the conversations she and Virgil had when he was a frog. He told her the pitiful story of the little orphan he was; it was a story anyone would cry to, but Evangeline didn't like to think about it often. She didn't want Virgil's life to remain in poverty, with only his pride and the clothes on his back. She hoped her father would listen to reason.

Evangeline took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to her father. She smiled up at him expectantly. Even though he couldn't see her smile, he could feel the gleaming grin growing on her face.

Naveen took a brief glance at his daughter before turning back to his paper. "Hello, _prutta_."

"Hi, Daddy."

He looked at her again. She continued to smile. He knew what that meant: she wanted something, and it was something he surely wouldn't approve of. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes."

She wouldn't stop giving him that smile. He was afraid it would be stuck like that forever. "What is it?" he inquired.

To his relief, she stopped smiling and took a deep breath. She now wore a serious face knowing that her father's decision would determine Virgil's future. She mustn't screw up. "Daddy, I know that you're not very fond of Virgil, but you've known him long enough to know that he's a promising worker, a gifted young man, and he's made me the happiest girl alive." She knew she was getting off track, and her father was looking very cross at the moment, especially at the mention of Virgil. She cleared her throat before she continued. "Well, the point is… Daddy, can Virgil stay here with us?"

Naveen became very contemplative at the moment. Yes, Virgil was a _very_ promising young man; after working at _Tiana's Palace_, he had proved to be an excellent waiter and a great musician. But he was still a boy, and he knew how boys thought—he used to be one of those boys. If he let this boy stay within the depth of their apartment, he could easily get to his little girl—his sweet, innocent, _pure_, little girl.

"No."

With that answer, Naveen took his mug and his paper into the other room, leaving Evangeline in a flabbergasted state.

No, he said.

_How could he? _she thought. _How could he still say no?_

She sighed heavily and laid her head on the kitchen table. It was only noon and she already felt exhausted. This was not the first time she asked her father if Virgil could stay. The first time was when she first introduced him to her parents, which was a _huge_ mistake. Her parents didn't know him at all, so of course her father would automatically say no. However, Tiana and Naveen did allow the young man to earn a waiting job at _Tiana's Palace_, knowing that he had little to no money and no occupation to live by. Since he was doing such a fantastic job, Evangeline decided to ask her parents again. Tiana agreed, but Naveen would not give in. She then decided it would take a mother-daughter effort to get Naveen to agree.

After this last attempt, Evangeline didn't think her father would ever let Virgil live with them. Ever.

The door suddenly opened with life, and she could hear the bustling sounds of her mother, her brother, and her boyfriend entering the kitchen. The footsteps began to approach her and a hand patted her softly on the back. "Hey, baby cakes," she heard her mother whisper. "How'd it go?" Her daughter gave her a muffled reply she couldn't understand. "What?"

Evangeline suddenly rose from her seat and burst out all of her frustrations. "He keeps saying no! He's as stubborn as a mule! I don't think there's anything on this earth that'll get to him to yes! _Faldi faldonza!_"

"Evangeline!" Tiana scolded her daughter.

Evangeline looked away bashfully. "I'm sorry. I just… I'm worried about Virgil. Daddy knows how much I love him, and yet…" She slumped back into her seat and covered her face with her hands. "This is so frustrating I could just cry."

Tiana sat next to her daughter and put and arm around her shoulder. "I know, baby. I'll be sure to talk to your father about this, immediately."

Evangeline rubbed her eyes and sniffed. "Thank you, Mama. I think I'll talk to Virgil, too. Where is he?"

"With Ray. You know where to find them."

She smiled. "Thanks." She then left the kitchen to find Ray Ray's room.

Tiana waited for her daughter to disappear into the hallway before going to the bedroom she and her husband shared. She was also as infuriated as Evangeline. Virgil was a good boy who lived a very hard life of poverty and loneliness. And he made Evangeline very happy. She couldn't believe Naveen didn't understand.

Naveen and Virgil were very similar. They were both musically talented, they were great waiters, very handsome, very charismatic—the list could go on. She just didn't understand why Naveen was being so difficult.

As soon as she entered their room, she saw Naveen sitting at his desk, writing sheet music for his new song. He looked up from his work and smiled at his wife. "Tiana!" He ran up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad you're here. I want to show you something."

"Honey, I need to talk to you."

"That's nice, but we can talk later. I need to see t—"

"Naveen, you've been working on this song for months now. I think you can spare a few minutes to listen to your own wife."

Naveen backed off. He had never seen Tiana so mad since they were frogs. He wondered why she was so angry. "Did I do something wrong?"

Tiana took a deep breath to calm herself. She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her for her husband to sit. He did so and waited for her to speak. "It's about Virgil."

"_Faldi faldonza!_" Naveen jumped up from his spot.

"Naveen! I see where Evangeline got that foul mouth from."

"I'm sorry, Tiana. I just don't want to talk about that boy right now. You and Evangeline won't stop pestering me about him. I won't change my mind."

She also jumped from her spot. "And why not?"

Naveen thought for a moment. He had many reasons to leave Virgil on the streets. "Where should I start?"

Tiana frowned at him. "Don't start with me, Naveen."

"I won't allow him to live here. We still barely know anything about him! We didn't even know he and Evangeline knew each other until a couple weeks ago!"

"Virgil is a lovely young man once you get to know him."

"He may be a hard worker and a competent musician, but he's very loose around our daughter. I won't have him living in this building with his manly urges."

"'Manly urges?' 'Loose?'" Tiana put one fisted hand to her chin. "I seem to remember a young man like that. He was a very charming prince who could sway any girl on streets, except a certain young waitress." The Maldonian was disturbingly quiet. "Doesn't that ring a bell, Naveen?"

"I'm not like that anymore!" he replied rather quickly. "I'm responsible. I have a family that I care for very much and a wife," he took her hand and kissed it gently, "who I love to the ends of the earth, and who also happens to be the young waitress I eventually swayed with my eminent charm." Tiana rolled her eyes at his bombastic attitude. "Virgil, however, is still a boy."

"He's a young man, Naveen."

"Same difference."

"No it isn't." Tiana was at the point where she was almost at tears. Her husband was relentless.

"Why are you so upset?"

She sighed. "I just can't believe you don't see it." She sat back down on the bed, a melancholic frown appeared on her face.

Naveen couldn't stand to see that. "Can't see what, Tiana? I don't understand."

"The way they love each, Naveen. Their love is almost the same as… _ours_."

"How so?"

"Don't you realize how Evangeline's eyes sparkle more everyday?" she insisted. "And the way Virgil looks at her is so romantic. She's changed him, just like he's changed her. It's love, Naveen. True love."

"But they're so young."

"So were we."

Naveen looked into his wife's eyes. They sparkled brilliantly, just like Evangeline's. He did see it. His daughter was so much happier with Virgil, and so far, he hadn't done anything to lose his trust. Of course, he hadn't gained it, either. If he continued to deny Virgil, Evangeline's smile would diminish, and he never wanted to see his little girl unhappy again.

"Fine, I'll talk with him," he said, "but I want him to come to me. And you can't tell him that. He's needs to be a man and confront me on his own."

Tiana now carried an elated smile. She hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace happily. "Thank you, Naveen. Evangeline will be so happy."

He sighed, placing his chin on his wife's head. "I know." He released her and went back to his desk. "Now will you look at the song? I think I finally got it down."

Tiana laughed. "Sure, Naveen. That's what you said last week."

He frowned. "Tiana! Why are you so mean to me?" She laughed some more. He then smirked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. "Now you owe me a kiss."

Tiana smiled and allowed her husband to dip her in for a swooning kiss.

* * *

><p>Evangeline peeked through the partially open door of her little brother's room. It was nice seeing her boyfriend and her brother getting along with each other. Ray Ray never liked the idea of sharing his older sister with anyone before, but after he met Virgil, he began to warm up to him. Now it was as if they were brothers.<p>

She watched the two and giggled at the scene. Virgil was allowing Ray Ray to ride on his back like a horse, and he circumvented the room until he was out of breath. "Alright, buddy. Time for this horse to go back to the stables."

"Aw!" Ray Ray pouted as Virgil lifted him from his shoulders. "One more time!"

"I'm sorry, bud," he fell back on the boy's bed and took a breath, "but I'm too tired. Don't worry, we'll play some more later."

The little boy smiled. "Okay!"

Virgil laughed at the little boy's eagerness. He didn't have any siblings; it felt kind of nice having a little brother figure. Ray Ray was full of energy, the kind of energy little kids had and never seemed to run on empty. It made him smile being with such an energetic boy.

Evangeline chortled quietly. She could just imagine Virgil being like Ray Ray when he was younger: small, full of life, and very cute. Of course, he had two of those three attributes now, so it was like she knew him from the start.

Backing away from the door, Evangeline lightly tapped on it and entered the room. "Hey, boys."

"Eva!" Ray Ray over to his older sister and jumped into her arms.

Virgil stood up and walked up to his girlfriend. A loving smile graced his face. "Hey, Angel." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. Ray Ray gagged at the sentimental gesture.

"Blah! Kissy stuff!"

They both laughed at the little boy's innocence. Evangeline set her brother down and asked him, "Do you mind if I steal Virgil for a second, Ray Ray?"

"No!" Ray Ray hugged the man's leg. "He's mine!"

Virgil laughed. "Don't worry, buddy," he said, patting the little boy's head. "I'll be back. The grownups just need to talk for a while."

Ray Ray's lower lip stuck out, slightly. "Okay." He released the man's leg, but that didn't stop him from pouting. Virgil and Evangeline left to go into her room.

"So, how'd it go?" Virgil finally once they were out of earshot. He was anxious to know Naveen's answer; he already had a feeling it wasn't a good one. He knew how Evangeline's father felt about him—to sum it all up, he hated him with a fiery passion of… _hate_. He was glad her mother was more amiable. She went out of her way to help him while he was struggling when her husband went out of his way to make him work harder than he ever had in his life. He did everything to please him, and it seemed like the only answer he could give him was

"No."

His head hung low as he fell on her bed. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Don't worry, Virgil," she said. She joined her boyfriend on her bed running her fingers through his curly hair. "I know it looks bad, but I won't quit until Daddy says yes."

He sprung up from the bed. She jumped back in surprise. It wasn't just a few moments in the kitchen when she acted this high-strung. "Evangeline, he gave you the same answer three times! _Three_! You know what they say in baseball—three strikes, you're out!"

She rolled her eyes at that comment. "_Virg_."

"Seriously, Evangeline. Your dad wants my head. And if I can't stay here, then…" He sat back down, propping his elbows on his knees and covering up his face.

She rubbed his back. "We'll find a way, Virgil. I promise I won't give up."

"Thanks, Angel."

He hugged her and held her close. She was the only thing holding him up right now. If he couldn't stay with her, he'd have nothing to support him and then what would he have? The clothes on his back, a magnificent job, and yet no roof over his head.

"Hey, y'all!" A new voice entered the room. Mimi flew in from the window and landed on Evangeline's dresser. She saw the looks on their faces and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's sort of a long story, Mimi. Virgil—"

"Hey!" All heads turned to see a ball of fur on a pillow unfurling into a cranky raccoon. "Does the term 'nocturnal' ring a bell?" Bruce glared at all three of them, but not before rubbing his eyes so they could adjust to the light. "Now, what's with all the fuss, and why did you have to wake me up?"

"Daddy won't let Virgil stay with us," Evangeline answered him.

"This again," the raccoon mumbled. "If I had a penny for every time I heard this…" He heard this plenty times before, and it was slowing developing a headache on the little coon. "Listen. Although I've enjoyed the little rambles and sad attempts reminisced in the small sanctum of what is now my and Evangeline's room, I have one piece of advice for you, Virgil." He jumped onto the young man's feet. "MAN UP!"

"What?"

"You can't have Evangeline talk to Daddy all the time for you. You need to stand up for yourself and ask if you can stay on your own. He's not going to respect you if you keep depending on his daughter. Now, do what needs to be done. I lose more sleep everyday because of your griping and I can't take it anymore!" Bruce jumped off the bed and scurried out the window to find someplace better to sleep.

"You know he's right," Mimi said.

Evangeline scowled at the little firefly. "Mimi, _leave_." The little firefly shrugged and followed the raccoon.

"She's right." Virgil sighed. "They're both right. And I hate it when they're right." He propped his elbows on his knees and covered his face again. It was either Bruce's crankiness or his rationality that pulled him into the light. "Oh, man—they are _so_ right."

"Virgil, you don't have to—"

"Yes I do, Angel." He stood again and faced his true love with poise. "Bruce is right. I need to stand up for myself. I can't let your father be a threat. If I really want to stay here, if I really want to be with you…" He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "If I really want to be a part of this family, I need to confront your father. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever gain your father's respect anytime soon, but if I don't stand up to him, I may never get his respect. I need to ask him myself; you can't be by my side all the time. But that doesn't mean that your support doesn't mean anything to me. I just need to do this alone."

Evangeline stood in front of him and cupped his face. "Whatever you do, I'll stand by it."

"Thanks, Angel."

She gave him a kiss. "And don't worry too much about Daddy. I know how scary he can be."

He scoffed. "Please, your dad doesn't scare me." She raised an eyebrow. "Really, I'm not scared of your dad! Trust me."

* * *

><p>Virgil was scared stiff.<p>

The next day, he asked to talk with Naveen like he said he would. It was the first time the Maldonian looked impressed by him at all. He agreed to talk to him after breakfast, and now the young man was waiting outside his bedroom to talk with him. Everybody also waited outside with him, except for Ray Ray, who was still eating breakfast. Thinking of breakfast made him regret eating anything that morning because he suddenly felt like throwing up.

"Don't worry, Virgil. I'm sure everything would be okay," Evangeline assured him. She patted his shaky hands soothingly. "Since I can't be there in the physical sense, I'll be there in spirit, always."

Virgil would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't so nervous. "I feel _so_ much better."

"Don't worry, dear," Tiana said. "Naveen isn't as intimidating as he lets on. He's actually a big softy. You'll be fine." She patted his back in comfort. Virgil smiled. He was glad Tiana also supported him. She was the first mother figure he had since his mother passed away—besides his best friend Maurice's mom.

The baritone voice of the Maldonian male suddenly boomed, "Come in, Virgil."

"Here we go."

"Wait." Evangeline pulled him in for one more kiss. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Angel."

Virgil opened the door ajar. He reluctantly released her hand as he entered the bedroom. He found Naveen sitting on the bed next to a bat. His elbows were propped on his knees, his hands were folded, and a look of determination was on his face.

"What's with the bat, sir?" he asked.

"Sit down."

"Yes, sir."

Virgil sat in the chair by his desk. He was already sweating bullets. He was afraid Naveen would yell at him, but the silence seemed a thousand times worse. "Sir, I just wanted to say—"

"Virgil." The young man shut his mouth. "As I've come to know you over the past few weeks, I've been thinking… maybe I have been too hard on you. You've proved to be very competent in food service and the entertainment business. Now you come to me to ask for my permission to live in the same edifice as my daughter, and the first impression you give me is showing up with her lipstick on the side of you lip."

Virgil quickly wiped the corner of his mouth. He pulled up his hand to see cherry red lipstick on his palm. "Damn."

"It's alright, Virgil. I understand that my daughter is worried about you. But it's alright, yes?" Naveen patted his shoulder, which practically knocked the wind out of him. "I promised my wife I wouldn't do anything to harm you in any way. I said I would hear you out, and I will."

He went back to his bed, propped one elbow on his knee, and gave Virgil an inquisitive look. "Yes, sir?"

"Tell me, why do you deserve to live in my home?" When the young man opened his mouth to answer, the Maldonian continued. "Wait, let's not stop there. How about you explain how my daughter came to know you in the first place, or how about you explain why she had to go missing for two days just to be with you without telling me or my wife, or even why I should let you around my daughter anymore if you don't give me a logical explanation?"

Now the young black man was drawn back. How was he supposed to give a logical explanation to any of those questions? He loved Evangeline, but would her father believe him if he told him about the outrageous journey in the Bayou?

He remembered when Mama Odie told him and Evangeline that her parents were once cursed by the wicked Faciliers who also turned him into a frog. If that was true, maybe her father would actually believe his story.

_It's worth a shot_, he thought.

"Sir, I'm not gonna lie—I haven't known your daughter long, but she is the most wonderful person I've ever met. Not only did she hook me up—I mean, get me wonderful job, but she also saved my life." Naveen raised a brow, waiting for him to elaborate.

"You see, the first time I met your daughter was the night of her birthday, at her ball, but I wasn't necessarily a guest. I was… the reason her night was kind of a disaster. I made many stupid mistakes that day, and Evangeline was the only thing that kept me going only because she caught me before someone stepped on me. The worse thing I could've ever done to her was getting her involved with my problem, but it may have also been one of the best decisions of my life. I thought I could trick her by pretending to be a prince, but that obviously didn't work; your daughter is no fool. But even though she knew the truth the whole time, I kept deceiving her, and yet she still stuck by my side—but I guess it was the only way to get rid of me because I was being such a pest. I knew she hated me—I would hate me too if I almost got my family's restaurant closed—and I thought I hated her, too, but then when we finally started to get to know each other, I started to realize… I love her—well, that was mostly Mama Odie's doing because I didn't really pick up on those sorts of things. But despite all we've been through, I didn't stop loving her, I would do anything to see her happy, and I would do anything I could to keep her safe. When I thought I saved her life, she ended up saving mine, and I'm forever grateful that she's a part of my life.

"I know this all sounds like a load of bull, but it's the truth, sir. I don't know how else I can convince you."

When Virgil was finished with his story, he turned back to the older man. He couldn't describe the look on his face. He looked so deep in thought, Virgil feared the worst.

_I'm so dead._

Naveen, however, wasn't thinking what Virgil had feared. Virgil's story was very similar to his and Tiana's. Although he didn't exactly say, he knew what the young man was getting at. He was turned into a frog, and out of all the people in _Tiana's Palace_, Evangeline was the one person he turned to for help. Virgil was right—Evangeline was a very intelligent girl; she didn't believe in the fairytales he and Tiana used to tell her when she was a little girl. Apparently not until she met the little frog on her birthday.

It explained so much.

"I believe you."

Virgil did a double take. "W-What?"

"I believe your story is accurate."

"You don't think it's stupid or anything?"

He shook his head. "I now understand why my wife told me we're so similar. I can relate to your story, son. I was in the same situation before. Tiana used to be that young woman who I also couldn't tolerate for a while. But when I got to know her, I finally

realized that I couldn't live without her. She is _ma belle_, my Evangeline."

Naveen stood from his bed and went to his desk. Digging through one of the drawers, he pulled out a key and handed it to Virgil. "This is the key to our guest room, which now belongs to you. I trust you can stay in the house while controlling your… urges."

Virgil almost questioned what he meant by that, but he was too overjoyed to care. "Yes, sir! Thank you sir!" he said eagerly reaching for the keys.

Naveen pulled them away quickly. "I want you to promise me something first."

"Anything, sir."

"Keep her happy. If you love Evangeline like you say you do, I don't want to see that glowing smile to disappear, ever."

Virgil nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She means the world to me."

"Good." Naveen finally handed over the keys, which the boy took gratefully.

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Naveen." The Maldonian man patted his back again, causing him to cough.

"Okay… N-Naveen."

Both men exited the room together. At the sight of their lovers, the two woman joined the men immediately to see what happened.

"Virgil!" Evangeline checked her boyfriend for any hidden injuries her father might have given him. "You okay? Daddy didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Why does everyone have a hard time believing I can be the good guy?" Naveen asked. Tiana simply rolled her eyes.

Virgil laughed nervously. "Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine, Angel. He only gave me this." He held up the precious key that open the door to his new room.

Tiana and Evangeline's mouths gapped open like a fish. "Is that…?"

"You gave him the guest room key?" Tiana asked her husband.

"Yep. After a short talk, we've reached an understanding."

"What'd you say to convince him?" Evangeline inquired.

"I told him everything."

She glanced at Virgil then her father and back to Virgil. Her eyes widened when she finally understood what he meant. "Everything?"

Naveen nodded. "Everything."

"Wait," Tiana said. "What does 'everything' mean?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her into their bedroom. "I'll tell you later."

Evangeline hugged Virgil. "I'm so happy for you, Virgil!" She released him and wrapped her arms around one of his. "Come on! I'll show you the guest room." She escorted him to a room at the end of the hallway. "No one ever uses this room anymore. We used it once before for my grandmother when I was younger. Whenever I was sick, she'd come over and take care of me."

"So when I open the door, is it going to smell like old people?"

She elbowed him. "This room hasn't been used in years. It's not going to smell like anything."

Virgil unlocked the door slowly. With his hand on the knob, he hesitantly opened the door as if he was afraid something would pop out and attack him. The room was already complied of a bed, a dresser, and a wardrobe. Virgil went to sit on the bed and slowly laid back on it. "Perfect."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Any home with a roof, walls, and a bed is perfect to me."

Evangeline joined him on the bed and laid back. "Mama told me that this is the most comfortable bed in the house."

"It's comfortable alright." Virgil rolled over and startled Evangeline by embracing her. "Now I can do this in the privacy of my own room." He kisses passionately and draws back to see the stunned look her on face.

"_Achidonza_…"

"Hey, you two." The couple quickly sat up from the bed when they heard the familiar voice. Bruce was perched on the open window smirking mischievously at the two. "You just got this room, Manroe. Wouldn't want to lose it in the first 30 seconds by doing something so bold, would you?"

Virgil frowned at him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Mimi told me the good news."

"Mimi?" Virgil and Evangeline said in unison.

"Yes?" The said firefly flew through the window and joined her friends.

"You were spying on us?" Virgil asked.

"I was curious!"

"It doesn't matter," Evangeline said. "What matters is now you get to live with us! So," she gave him an suggestive smirk and raised an eyebrow, "did you really tell Daddy _everything_?"

"Yeah."

"You told him that the Facilier Sisters turned you into a frog, so you came to restaurant and crashed my birthday ball so you could ask for my help, and that you, me, and Louis traveled through the Bayou to find Mama Odie so she could turn you back into a human, but instead gave us life-changing advice?"

"… Basically, yeah."

"Are you sure that's everything?"

"I'm pretty sure. He looked very convinced. I think Mama Odie wasn't lying when she said your parents were also cursed. He told me he and your mom went through the same thing."

"Really? So it was all true…" she mumbled. "Well, I'm glad Daddy was so reasonable."

"But I think there's one thing we have to deal with."

"What?"

"Virgil, Tiana wanted me to ask you how you liked your…" Naveen came into the room just in time to see the animals and the couple all gathered in Virgil's new room. "… new room."

Mimi, being the courageous little firefly she was, flew up to the Maldonian man and smiled. "It's great to finally meet you, Cap! I'm Mimi, Ray's cousin!"

"I didn't tell your dad that Bruce and Mimi were staying here," Virgil admitted shyly.

Evangeline sighed. She hoped that they wouldn't have to explain Bruce and Mimi to her parents, but now that her father was here, why lie?

Naveen stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, waiting for an explanation from the two young adults.

"Daddy," Evangeline began. "It's a long story…"

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! It took so long to write this ONE-SHOT, I was afraid I would never finished, but now that I am, I'm so relieved. I hope you folks enjoyed it!<strong>

_**R&R!**_


End file.
